Charmed Season 1 Episode 1 where the magic begins,
by MeshlovesCharmed
Summary: This story is where Prue, Piper and Phoebe discover there magical heritage and magical powers.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed. Season 1 Episode 1.  
Chapter 1.

"Prue seriously, do you think I will do well tomorrow at my interview?". Asked Piper Halliwell the middle sister.  
"Leave me, I'm trying too fixed this light you know." moaned Prue Halliwell.  
There were three sisters, the Halliwell sisters. Prue Halliwell the oldest, Piper Halliwell the middle sister and Phoebe Halliwell the youngest.  
"Ok."

The door bell rang at Halliwell manor where Prue, Piper and Phoebe lived.  
"I'll get it." Shouted Piper, as she ran too the door.  
Piper opened the door and Phoebe was there drenched.  
"Phoebe, why didn't you just use your key?". Asked Piper curelessly.  
"I lost them." Guiltily said Phoebe.  
"Not again, that was your fifth pair."  
"I know, anyway are you going too let me in?"  
"Oh yes, of course. Gosh that weather is terrible out there."  
As Prue climbed up the stepladder too fix the light. Phoebe knocked the ladder as she swept past. The ladder fell Prue grabbed onto the light and Prue let go, and fell straight onto her backside.  
"Phoebe! For god's sake, why do you have too be so clumsy." Shouted Prue.  
Then 'SMASH' the light fell straight besides her. Prue and Piper let out a little scream.

"It shouldn't be there then. It was completely blocking the sofa. I have been out side in the freezing cold you know." Snapped Phoebe.  
"Guys, stop arguing this whole week you have. Please can you just shut it. I need too think about my interview and my date tomorrow night with Jeremy." Announced Piper.

Phoebe helped up Prue from the floor, and went too get the dustpan and brush for the smashed light bulb.

"Sorry Prue, this week means a lot too me because I'm trying too get into college." Apologised Phoebe.  
"It's ok Pheebs. I have been a total cow aswell." said Prue.

The two sisters hugged.  
"Hey, where's mine?" jokily cried Piper.  
Then the sisters laughed and hugged.

"I best get in the shower." Informed Phoebe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Phoebe got out of the shower, and trailed into her bedroom. One of her towels wrapped around her body, and the other wrapped around her head. When she got into her bedroom, which was the furthest away from the bathroom. She dropped her towels, She picked up her pyjamas what she set out this morning. After she was changed she opened her bedroom door too go down stairs. She saw the three sisters old spiritual board. She ran down the stairs too show her sisters.  
"Guys looks what I found, our old spiritual board. Lets try it out." Shouted Phoebe.  
The two sisters came into the living room where Phoebe was.  
"What's the point Phoebe? You always move the pointer." Snarled Prue.  
"Oh come on, lets just have ago. Just see what it's like." Pleaded Phoebe.

Piper grabbed the spirit board and read the message on the back.  
"I never knew what mum meant about this message." Piper said confusedly.

"Well come on lets have ago."  
The three sisters placed the board on the table, and placed there fingers on the pointer.

"Is there any man for Prue in the future?" Asked Phoebe.  
The pointer went too the letter 'Y'.  
"I'm not doing this, Phoebe you obviously moved it." Addressed Prue. "I'm going too get ready for bed."

"I need too clean the dishes any way." Announced Piper.  
"Alright I will do it myself." whispered Phoebe.

"Is there anything for me too know." Phoebe asked the spiritual board.  
The pointer moved too the letter 'A'.  
"Oh my, PIPER GET IN HERE." shouted Phoebe.  
Piper entered the room, "What is it?"  
"The pointer moved too the letter A."  
"No it didn't Phoebe. You always move the pointer."  
"I didn't, Pass me the paper and pen behind you."  
Piper passed her the paper and pen. Prue came down into the living room.  
"Look Prue. The pointer moved" Announced Phoebe.  
"Yeah right." Laughed Prue.  
Prue and Piper had there eyes on the board. Nothing happened. Prue walked into the kitchen. The pointer moved too the letter 'T'  
"Did you see that Piper?" Asked Phoebe.  
"I saw you move it."  
"I didn't."  
Then the pointer moved too another 'T'  
"Oh I saw it that time, Prue get in here." Screamed Piper.  
The pointer moved too the 'I'.  
Prue entered. Then finally the pointer moved too the 'C'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

"Phoebe anyway if this was real, we would never of been able to of got into the attic because the door is jammed." Smirked Prue.

"Well I swear to you I never pushed the pointer. I'm going up there to look." Pointed out Phoebe. "Piper get me a flash light."

Piper got the flash light.  
"Phoebe I don't think this is a good idea." Curiously said Piper.  
Phoebe grabbed the flash light, and started to trail upstairs.  
"Coming girls or are you to chicken?" Smirked Phoebe.  
Then it hit midnight. The lights started to flicker.  
"Prue what's going on?" Cried Piper.  
Then the lights went out.  
"Guess I did need this flash light then." Laughed Phoebe.  
"Phoebe give us the flash light, we need it to get to the fuse box." Moaned Prue.  
"Mmm no, I'm going upstairs to the Attic to check and then if the Attic door won't open then I will be back down."  
"Phoebe no." Shouted Prue but Phoebe didn't listen she trailed up the stair and then got to the attic door. She lifted her hand out to open it, but she knew she should be with her sisters. Then she pulled on the knob of the door. Nothing happened.  
"God sake, Prue was right." Mumbled Phoebe.  
Phoebe turned to go down the stairs then she heard a creak. She shine the flash light around and saw the attic door was open.  
"OH MY GOSH."Shouted Phoebe. "Prue, Piper."  
Phoebe ran into the attic and had a fright because it was so dark. She Can remember when her grams said to never come in here.  
Phoebe started to look around. She saw all the old furniture it was just like grams lived in the attic. Then her eye spotted this chest, She bent down to the chest and wiped it. And opened it.  
She saw this book, She read out.  
"The book of shadows."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.  
"Woah what is this. Grams must have been depressed." Mumble Phoebe.  
She opened the book and started reading the first pages. It was saying about 'The Charmed ones. That the Halliwell Witches were very powerful. She read the information. Then she came to this page it was called an incantation, She began to read it out loud.  
"Here now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power give us the power."  
The thunder and rain began outside. The words on the incantation began to shine.  
"WOAH."  
Phoebe blacked out. So did Piper and Prue down stairs. Phoebe awoke the sun shined on her body, It was still early hours in the morning. Was last night a dream? Then she looked around the room and found herself on the furniture with the book in her hands. She got up and ran downstairs with the book. "Prue, Piper where are you?"  
"Phoebe I'm in the kitchen with Prue come and have a cup of coffee." Shouted Piper.  
Phoebe stumbled into the kitchen and dumped the book on the brown furnished unit. "Gosh a cup of coffee will do the job from last night." Mumbled Phoebe.  
"Yes I know, this morning I woke up on top of Prue downstairs." Announced Piper.  
"Mmm, abit strange. Anyway Phoebe what is that?". Said Prue.  
Prue worked at Bucklands, she knew a lot about Artitecture and things.  
"Right guys I think Mom and Grams new things about witches because I read through this…"  
"Best dash guys got to go work. Good luck today Piper." Announced Prue.  
Today Piper had an interview at Quake for her cooking.  
"Anyway Phoebe carry on." Said Piper.  
"Well I read through this book and there was an incantation…"  
"Phoebe you must have bumped your head, come on you should go and rest. I will bring your cup of coffee up stairs and I will make you some breakfeast."  
"Okay Piper."  
Phoebe picked the book up and was about to leave the room.  
"Phoebe what do you think you are doing?"  
"Going upstairs why?"  
"You have that book up there, and if you keep reading it you will probably come up with this crazy idea. So maybe leave it here while you rest."  
"Actually your right, I should leave it here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Phoebe laid in her bed and she knew something must have happened last night. The attic door that would never open and it opened all on its own, the book with all the Witchey stuff in it. And when she blacked out straight after she said the incantation.  
Phoebe sat up and was about to leave, but before she could do anything Piper entered.  
"Hey, here's your coffee and your breakfeast. I'm off to meet Jeremy before the interveiw, So I'm going now. Phoebe please could you go to the dry cleaners for me and pick up mine and Prues clothes. So bye wish me luck."  
"Goodluck."  
Then Piper left, Phoebe waited untill she heard Pipers car drive away and then she ran down stairs to look through the book. Phoebe started reading, then she came cross some chant..  
"A spell?"  
"Bringing back a magical being."  
The spell had some instrutions on it so Phoebe followed them.  
She got the candles and some matches and placed the candles in a circle and read a chant. Nothing happened, Then she realised she didn't evan know who she was bringing back.

Then she paused and Grams popped into her head, She read the spell out 3 times.  
Suddenly Grams appeared in front of Phoebe.  
Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes, infact she didn't. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**  
**Phoebe awoke she felt a wet cloth patting against her head.**  
**"Prue, Piper?"**  
**"Oh no Phoebe its me your old grams."**  
**Phoebe zoomed up.**  
**"Oh my god, what have I done?."**  
**"You bought me back, but you can only bring back magical beings."**  
**"Wwhat? I don't understand."**  
**"Well honey you're a witch, when you was younger I binded your powers because your dad thought it was for the best…"**  
**"Dad?"**  
**"Yes and you had to say this incantation to realise them. Did you say it?"**  
**"Yes." Said Phoebe pointing at the incantation. "Grams am I dreaming?"**  
**"Aha No."**  
**"So what's going on?"**  
**"Well honey all females in our family are Witches. You and your sisters are the 'Charmed ones'. You're the most powerfuliest beings ever, you and your sisters are going to fight evil to protect innocents. I did it and so did you mom! Out of you and your sisters you will have 1 power each and through the journey you will gain more. The powers you three will have telekinesis, freezing time and premintions. I know your powers but I will not tell you because you need to find them yourself, you will have to trigger them."**  
**"Well the thing is I read the incantation on my own, so what will happen about that?"**  
**"What you read it alone, so your sister could expose your powers!"**  
**"What's wrong with exposing our powers?"**  
**"Phoebe I tell you now never expose them, just don't bad things will come. Anyway telekinesis is where you can move things with you mind. Freezing time is where you can freeze time but you can't freeze 'The Charmed ones', you're the charmed ones and a preminiton is where you can tell the future."**  
**"Oh I hope I have the telekinesis." Screeched Phoebe.**  
**"Phoebe calm it, you will have to find out what powers you have soon." Then Grams disappeared into thin air.**  
**"Grams wait." **  
**Phoebe seemed confused. She went into the living room and got the phone and started to dial Piper and then Phoebe realised that Piper had an interview so she went to her laptop and started internet surfing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.  
At Prue's work she was working on a piece of art until her boss/ex fiancé came in!  
"Prue that piece of work you did was fantastic." Screeched Roger Prue's boss.  
"Thanks." Prue says sarcastically.  
"So I would like to say, the Coleman project you were hosting is now mine. The board said they wanted someone…hmm how to put it? More Qualified." Roger grins meanly.  
"You? But I've been with the project since it's inception and I was the only curator." Prue shouted.  
"Get over it Prue."  
"NO! I QUIT!" Prue yells and she storms out clenching her hands together using her powers without knowing on her boss, whose tie get's tight around his throat.

Meanwhile at Piper's interview…  
She was making the rest of her spaghetti she was just about to add the wine. Then Chef Moore barged in "Times up." Announced Chef Moore in his Italian accent. "Wait Chef Moore I need to put the.." Before Piper got to answer Chef Moore placed the spaghetti onto his fork and was about to place it in his mouth when Piper panicked. She raised her hands and baam! Chef Moore froze in mid air.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.  
Chef Moore was frozen, Piper waved her hands Infront of his eyes. Chef Moore didn't blink, "Hello Chef Moore." Chef moore didn't move, Piper turned around and put the wine into a syringed and squirted on the pasta.  
Chef Moore unfroze and ate the pasta "Slendid. You are a pro, you have the job."  
Piper placed an awkward smile.

Back at the manor Phoebe didn't know what to do, she tried ringing Prue at the office but no-one answered. She decided to ring Piper it went to answer machine Phoebe decided to leave a message "Piper ring me ASAP need to talk EMERGANCY."  
Prue barged into the Manor.  
"Woaah what's up Prue?" Phoebe Shirked.  
"I Just bloody quit my job!" Prue Shouted.  
"Prue Honey calm it what happened?"  
"Roger, he tried to take all my work for credit! I wouldn't stand for it. I had to go."  
"Ok, anyway anything weird happened to you today?"  
"Except my job, Phoebs get over we are not witches. Lets go to Quake and see how Piper got on."  
Prue and Phoebe went to Quake.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.  
Prue and Phoebe were at Quake waiting for Piper.  
"What can I get you to fine ladies?" Said the Cocky Bartender.  
"Hehe, 2 Coffee's." demanded Prue.  
The bartender made the Coffee's and handed them to the girls.  
"Excuse me please can you pass me the milk?". Asked Prue to the person next to her.  
The man just completely ignored her.  
Prue repeated her self.  
The man still ignored her and she really wanted the milk, then suddenly It came towards her.  
"Woah that was cool." Amazed Phoebe.  
"What just happened?" Asked Prue.  
"You must have the power of Telekinesis."  
"What? Phoebe don't tell me you turned me into a witch."  
"Prue listen I did, now use your power to put the milk into the Coffee."  
Prue used her power and the milked went into her Coffee.  
"Oh my, we must leave now Phoebe. I have a headache."  
"What about our Coffee's?"  
"Who cares? Lets get out of here.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Piper left Quake and went to meet Jeremy at the Chinese.

Meanwhile Prue and Phoebe arrived at the Pharmacy. They went in and went straight to the man at the desk, Prue asked "Where is the aspirin?"

"Isle 3." Answered the man.

Prue and Phoebe trailed down Isle 3. "So do you believe me now?" Cheekily asked Phoebe.

"Of course not! Witches aren't real, and if so I don't want to be apart of it." Demanded Prue.

"Well sorry to upset you're my friend but you're one, none of us got a choice. We were born one, we were one and so was Grams believe me."

"How do you know its not a bloody story?" Prue Asked.

"Because.."

"God damn he said the aspirin was down isle 3, where is it?" Shouted Prue.

"Use your power witch." Phoebe whispered.

Prue got angry and a tube of Aspirin went flying into her Hand.

"What the?"

"Your power come when you get mad so that means.. PRUEDENCE MELINDA HALLIWELL you're a witch." Phoebe Shouted.

Prue got a little mad and some more aspirin tubes went flying into her hand.

"Mmm maybe more, Roger roger roger."

Some things on the shelf's went flying off.

"Dad, dad,dad,dad,dad."

And all the things fell off the shelves fell off and the shelves collapsed.

"and they said our powers will progress." Giggled Phoebe.

"Into what exactly." Laughed prue. "Lets get out of here."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Piper and Jeremy were in a cab.

"So do you want to come back to mine? My sisters are out." Suggested Piper.

"Oh ok." Answered Jeremy.

Piper and Jeremy kissed then Piper asked "Jeremy have anything weird happened to you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't worry if I told you, you would have thought I was crazy."

"Piper I would never think you were crazy."

Then Jeremy kissed Pipers lips.

"Um, excuse me please can you turn the next left." Jeremy asked the cab driver.

"I thought we were going back to mine?" Piper asked.

"Yes but I want to show you something what means a lot to me." Jeremy said.

The cab driver stop outside this old bowling building. Piper and Jeremy went to the door.

"Oh yes, I see now. Lets get the cab back." Piper exclaimed.

"No we are going in.

"There is no way your getting me in there."

"Oh please Piper, do it for me. I have a surprise for you, you will run home and tell your sisters they will love it! So will you."

Meanwhile back at the manor Phoebe was on the couch watching the news.

"Prue, have you heard what's going on the news?" Phoebe called.

"Oh yes, about some witches getting murdered." Prue answered.

"We must be careful let me ring Piper." Phoebe announced.

"No, she is with Jeremy." Exclaimed Prue.

"Okay. Prue make me some Juice." Asked Phoebe.

Piper and Jeremy went into the building and went into the elevator.

"Jeremy will this building fall down? Is it safe?" Piper asked.

"Oh gosh, Piper seriously you will love what I have in stall for you."

The Suddenly Jeremy pulled out a knife.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Piper Gasped.

Jeremy laughed.

"Jeremy stop it your scaring me." Piper whimpered.

Jeremy started coming forward.

"I have been waiting for this, since Phoebe read the incantation out of the Book of Shadows. You're a witch and I'm going to take your life." Jeremy Confessed.

"Are you the one who's been killing all them witches?" Piper asked.

"Yes and you and your sisters are next."

"Why do you do it?"

"To Gain there powers."

Then Jeremy started sprouting fire out of his fingers.

Piper screamed. Jeremy laughed and lifted the knife and then bam he froze in place.

"what do I do?" Piper mumbled. Then she saw the elevator was near the top floor Piper started to climb out. Suddenly Jeremy grabbed her leg.

Piper scream and grabbed wood. She slapped him round the face with it, Jeremy was out cold. Piper got up and ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Prue and Phoebe were at the manor looking at the Book Of Shadows.

"These Demons and Warlocks look really scary Pheebs. Are you sure you want to vanquish them?" Prue wondered.

"Of course Prue! We are the Charmed ones, we have POWERS." Phoebe boasted.

Then as Prue was about to reply the Manors front door opened and slammed shut.

"Woah." Prue said, and Phoebe and Prue got up and saw Piper looking the door.

"What's wrong Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Jeremy."

"Oh bad date?" Phoebe wondered.

"Yes, he is evil. He tried to stab me!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"So he is a warlock? Or maybe a demon. He could be a monster underneath all that flesh." Phoebe stated.

"Well I think he maybe a warlock, because he just pulled a knife out on me." Piper conformed.

"Well, I think we should lock up, because he is bound to come here." Prue thought.

So the girls go around the house, locking every single door and every single window. And shutting the blinds.

Phoebe is upstairs in the attic, reading the Book of Shadows seeing what they are going to about Jeremy.

Then suddenly Phoebe eye rolled to the back of her head, and started seeing images flashing her eye lids like its actually happening right in front of her. Her eyes flashes open and releasing it was just a hallucination gasping for breath. She called her sisters names.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Prue rushed in asking.

"I had a vision thingy! It was Jeremy he was killing Piper. That must be my new power seeing the future. "

"Wait killing Piper. What are we going to do?"

"Lets get out of here." Piper suggested.

So all the girls ran down the stairs and grabbed their bags and coats. They unlocked the front door and opened it. And there standing was Jeremy.

The girls screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Piper raised her hands to freeze but Jeremy threw Piper with one of his powers.

"You witch maybe you were fast for me then but not now." Jeremy Shouted.

Prue ran and helped up Piper.

Jeremy went up to Phoebe and said "So you must be the one with the telekinesis." Then he grabbed Phoebe. Then Phoebe Shouted, "No but I'm the one with.." And she kneed him in his Penis.

"I'm the one with the telekinesis." Prue Screamed and threw Jeremy out the door.

Then suddenly he disappeared.

"What the?" Piper mumbled.

"He is gone." Prue said in relief.

Afterwards the girls were happy they defeated their first warlock. The girls got into their Pyjama's and ate some icecream. As they were sitting on the couch, Phoebe noticed a pair of man jeans.

"Who's are they?" Phoebe asked.

"Jeremy's." Piper mumbled.

Phoebe got up and was about to throw them into the trash. Then she had a premonition of Jeremy, He was getting up and looking for Piper. The girls noticed Phoebe.

"Pheebs are you ok?" Prue wondered.

"No." Phoebe saying breathlessly. "I Had a premonition of Jeremy, He is not gone. He is still her, we didn't vanquish him. Maybe we have to use a spell out of the book to help us."

Prue,Piper and Phoebe ran upstairs looking through the book.

"I will go downstairs and lock the door." Prue announced.

"Okay." The girls answered.

As Prue went down the stairs to lock the door there standing was Jeremy.

Prue threw him against the door.

Phoebe and Piper ran down the stairs to see what was going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"Phoebe, Piper did you find a spell?" Shouted Prue.

Then Piper freezed Jeremy.

"Phoebe go up stairs look through the book, see if you get one of your vision things." Prue ordered. "Piper stay with me".

Phoebe done what she was told.

"Prue he is moving out of my power." Piper screamed.

Jeremy threw Piper.

"Asshole, no-one uses their powers on my sister." Prue was so furious. She threw Jeremy and he was out cold.

Then she ran towards Piper and helped her up. Prue knew Jeremy would be out cold for a few minutes. So she and Piper ran to the attic.

Phoebe was looking threw the book really fast. Prue shoved her out the way, and started look for a spell.

Then she she spotted one.

"Girls let get all the furniture infront of the closed attic door, so its harder for him to get through." Prue demanded.

The girls just followed her orders. They were use to it.


End file.
